Dong Woo Animation
| founder = | location = Seoul, South Korea | origins = | key_people = Kim Young-doo (CEO) | area_served = | industry = Animation | products = | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | num_employees = | parent = | subsid = | owner = | homepage = | footnotes = }} DongWoo Animation Co. Ltd (also known as DongWoo A&E Co. Ltd; ) is an animation studio located in Seoul, South Korea. It has produced many animated series and films created and produced in the United States, Canada, South Korea and Japan. The current CEO of the studio is Kim Young-doo. History The company was established in March 1991 as DongWoo Animation. In 1994, it had become first priority work-for-hire studio for Studio Gallop. In 1998, it began to work directly with Sony Columbia TriStar (USA) and since 2002 has been a main source of overseas animation production for Warner Bros. Animation. In April 1999, the company was renamed to DongWoo Animation Corporation (Dongwoo A&E Corporation) (동우애니메이션 & 엔터테인먼트). BASToF Lemon, the company's first original animation series, began its broadcast in 2001. In January 2002, Dongwoo opened its Los Angeles Office. In April 2004, Dongwoo opened its Gangwon office. In April 2012, DongWoo Animation & Entertainment was renamed to Dongwoo A&E Co., Ltd (동우에이앤이㈜). Animation Original series *Africa a.F.r.I.c.A *Animated Classic Fairy Tales (2003) *A Fairy Tale Christmas (2005) *BASToF Lemon *Bee and Puppycat (2014) *Bristol Expedition (2008) * (2007) *Dokdo (2007) *Dooly the Little Dinosaur (2009) *Gotya! *Kommi (2004) *Magi-Nation *MANI's adventure (2011) *Mateo *Mudaeri (2007) * (2010) *Sinarak (2005) *Uniminipet Co-productions *Animal Yokocho *Bristol Expedition (2008) *Chaotic (2006) (Season 2–3) *Dooly the Little Dinosaur (2013) *Je Suis to be Kidding me (2019) *KARA the Animation (2012) *Magi-Nation (2009) *Mainichi Kaasan (2011) *Olympus Guardian (TV series) (2003) *Origami Warriors (2006) *Paboo & Mojies (2012) *Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream/PrismStone (2013) *Racing Force (2015–2018) *Racing Force The Beginning (2018–upcoming) *Scan2Go (2010) *Soul Knights (2017–present) *Tama and Friends: Search for it! The Magic Puni-Puni Stone (2006) *Tank Knights Portriss (2006) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) *What About Mimi? (2002) *Yvon of the Yukon (2002) *Zoobles! (2011) Foreign productions *Black Dynamite (2012) *A Little Dinosour Doolie (2009) *Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (2004) *Akazukin Cha Cha *Avergers Assemble (2013) *Batman: Gotham Knight (Deadshot http://comicsworthreading.com/2008/07/18/batman-gotham-knight/) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2008) *Bee and Puppycat (2014) *Ben 10 (2005–2008) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008–2010) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010–2012) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012–2014) *Black Dynamite (2012) *Bravest Warriors (2012) * ChaeChaepong Kimchipong (2003) *Chaotic: M'arrillian Invasion *Chaotic: Secrets of the Lost City *Dante's Inferno: An Animated Epic (Gluttony, Greed) * (2008) *Dawn of the Croods (2015) *Dead Space 2 DVD (pre-pro to main pro) * Dragon League * Eun-bi and Ka-bi's Funny Fable *Eyeshield 21 (2005–2008) *Forza! Hidemaru *Generator Rex (2010) *Genji Tsuushin Agedama *Geronimo Stilton *Guardians of the Galaxy (TV series) *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe *Hime-chan's Ribbon *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. *Initial D: First Stage (1998) *Jackie Chan Adventures *Justice League *Justice League Unlimited *Justice League: The New Frontier *Kiteretsu Daihyakka (1994–1996) *Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen-mae Hashutsujo (1996–1999) *Kodomo no Omocha (1996) *La Corda d'Oro: Primo Passo *Legion of Super Heroes *Legendz *Loonatics Unleashed (alongside DR Movie) *Magi-Nation (2008–2009) *Mega Man: Fully Charged *Men in Black: The Series (alongside Lotto Animation) *Nurse Angel Ririka SOS *Olympus Guardian * (1991) *Ozzy & Drix *Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream/PrismStone (2013) *Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future *Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live *PriPara *Rahan: Son of the Dark Age (2008) *Rurouni Kenshin (1995) *Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010) *Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! *Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? *Static Shock *Superman: Doomsday *Tama and Friends: Search for it! The Magic Puni-Puni Stone (2006) *Teen Titans *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003–2009) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010–2012) (Disney XD) *The Batman (2004–2008) *The Batman vs. Dracula *The Big Cartoonie Show *The Boondocks (2007) *The Legend of Prince Valiant *The Spectacular Spider-Man Animated Series *Transformers: Car Robots *Turbo FAST *Turtles Forever *Tweety's High-Flying Adventure *Ultimate Avengers *Ultimate Avengers 2 *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012) *Ultimate Spider-Man: Web-Warriors *Underworld: Endless War * Union King *What's New, Scooby-Doo? *W.I.T.C.H. (2nd Season) *Xiaolin Showdown *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (2008-2009) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (2003–2004) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX (2005–2008) *Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light See also *Korean animation External links *Company Homepage: Korean English, Chinese * Category:South Korean animation studios Category:Media companies established in 1991 Category:Media in Seoul Category:1991 establishments in South Korea